The Senshi Who Lived
by Orin
Summary: Senshi could not die; they were warriors; immortal. She would not let them die; she was hope. But she was alone, and being hunted. Fleeing a relentless pursuer, Usagi finds herself in the last place she expected - A school called Hogwarts.
1. Amare ad Sanguis

Disclaimers; I don't own Sailor Moon, she - And the rest of the Senshi - belong to Naoko Takeuchi *All bow* Harry Potter and any of the characters therein also aren't mine. *Sniff* That honor belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. *twaps those who aren't' bowing*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SENSHI WHO LIVED.  
  
  
Though much is taken, much abides; and though  
We are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are --  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.   
  
--Alfred, Lord Tennyson,  
'Ulysses'   
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Amare ad Sanguis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain pelted down, turning everything into a misty haze, seeming to set an illusory tone onto the unfolding drama. She did not notice that though. She was too busy screaming and fighting against fate.  
  
It had always affected her. Fate - mother to Destiny and child of Chance. And it seemed to her, that it had never been kind. Whispering in her ear, sure and soft, granting wishes of things unknown, dreams unseen. And then wrenching them away, just when they seemed within reach.  
  
But then, that was fate. Always cruel.  
  
At least to her.  
  
So she screamed, and she pulled and she twisted and she cried.  
  
But in the rain, it was impossible to see her tears.  
  
"No Luna!! No we can't- we can't leave them!"  
  
She wrenched harder, putting her entire being into the resistance. It made no difference.  
  
"No Luna! NO! They'll die!"  
  
Her feet slipped and slid in the muddy earth, leaving wet grooves in the ground, they were quickly filled by the falling water. She was covered in mud too, but, like her tears, it went unnoticed.  
  
"They'll die-"  
  
"They're already dead!"  
  
Silence only broken by the patter of the falling rain and the slap of muddy feet.  
  
But she did not stop resisting. It was all she had left. If she did that, then at least perhaps - perhaps - she could atone for her mistakes. It did not seem possible, but she was a princess, she was almost a goddess. There would be a way.  
  
There had to be.  
  
She wanted to scream her refusal even as she saw the hooded beings moving through the darkness, taller than her, making her deathly afraid; but her refusal was stronger. She felt sick with fear and loathing for those creatures. Far worse that Galaxia; far worse than Beryl; far worse than her lingering nightmares. It was a sick horror that almost paralyzed her.  
  
Almost.  
  
Her eyes fixed on the dark azure orbs of her captor for an instant before pulling away to the mud covered bodies lying in the bemired grass.  
  
"They're dead..."   
  
The statement was pain-filled - but laden with steel.   
  
"NO!"  
  
She did scream then.  
  
They were alive, she could still see them struggling.   
  
She saw Michiru rising, pulling Haruka with her. She could see Raye's eyes on her, challenging as always. Amy's gaze looked still strong, assuring. Makoto would never just lie down and die. Minako was too full of life to fall. Setsuna was time incarnate as Hotaro was almost death itself. You could not kill death.  
  
It was not possible.  
  
They were alive.  
  
Their eyes looked dead, but that did not matter.  
  
Their clothes were stained. Crimson that flowed with the rivulets of water, down their torso's, arms and legs, staining the ground, staining their clothes.  
  
But that did not matter.  
  
Mamoru's head was twisted at an impossible angle, the moonlight gleamed on the sharp ivory protruding from ChibiUsa's chest.  
  
Bone.   
  
A rib.  
  
But that did not matter.  
  
They were the Senshi of the Cosmos. They did not die.  
  
Mars.  
  
Mercury.  
  
Jupiter.  
  
Venus.  
  
Saturn.  
  
Uranus.  
  
Neptune.  
  
Pluto.  
  
....  
  
Earth...  
  
They did not die; they were immortal, They could not die; they were warriors. She would not let them die; she was hope. She was life.  
  
She was alone.  
  
No.  
  
Her friends had never deserted her as she had them; they had never betrayed her; it was not them who had sent the beast to destroy her. The had promised to help, and they had.  
  
They could not die because of that.  
  
The shadows - Dementors she had heard them called - were growing closer. Their master would follow, she knew. At the thought, a shudder began at her ankles and traveled upwards until her flesh crawled .   
The shadowy outline of the monsters approaching, ran in her mind.   
She was almost overcome with nausea, by revulsion, as though a dead dog had put out it's rotting tongue and licked the back of her neck, leaving a cold trail of muck up to her ear.  
  
The cold laughter still echoed in her mind. And that final scream.  
  
"No!"  
  
A wrench of her arm and she stumbled as her feet slid underfoot, giving way as she fell - screaming as she fell. The grasp on her arm did not lessen, if anything it increased in force.  
  
She would not leave them.   
  
Her body impacted, throwing her head forward, hitting the hard earth. She bit her lip, tasted blood. The insistent tugging had finally stopped but she pulled away anyway, as she scrambled across the mire. Her shoulders throbbed; she could almost feel the imprint of those fingers on her flesh.  
  
Not her captor - her pursuer.  
  
She had never encountered such an iron will. Her mind so burst with the force that no thought came for a while, save for the menace he felt towards her. Towards everyone.  
So she lay still in the dark, almost oblivious but not silent.  
  
Not for long.  
  
Slowly her senses returned, and with them her anger. With a lurch she pounded the earth with her fists, screaming her rage, her anguish. Her entire being was bent on expressing her despair. Her small frame shook with the force of her sobs. She screamed; she would go no further.  
  
She would not leave them.  
  
She could not.  
  
Could.  
  
Not...  
  
It was then she realized that it had stopped raining, and the ground was solid. Hard and covered with a light frost which was slowly thawing with her body heat. No rain in sight.   
  
Her head lifted, the pale strands falling into her eyes as she glared at the clear cloudless sky.  
  
The scene had changed it seemed; Fade to black - Fate fought back  
  
Ahead, also sprawled in a rather undignified manner, a dark form shifted, climbing to it's feet wearily. The ember hues met her own sapphire again and her glare intensified. The form did not register to the darkened gaze though, it merely wobbled towards her, slowly.  
  
Luna; a cat once more.  
  
"Get up Usagi."  
  
The voice was soft and commanding all at once. And infinitely sad. Usagi did not move, the screaming was still inside her head, tormenting her, along with those lifeless eyes.   
  
Blind fingers found the precious light that her comrades had fought to save. A tiny translucent globe of polished silver-crystal the size of a walnut, enclosed in a haze of light.   
  
"Why?"  
  
A touch to the crystal and the light intensified, revealing her close surroundings.  
  
"We need to get going."  
  
Almost against her will, she found herself swaying to her feet. Her head pounded and a sick pain suffused her body. Dumbly she found herself asking:  
  
"Where? Luna... Where are we?"  
  
Her eyes fixed on the globe and for an instant - against her better judgment - she was tempted to hurl it into the surrounding darkness. But that would not provide a solution. It would still exist. Instead she tucked it away into a pocket inside her shirt, it fitted easily there, against her heart. After a minute it's light diminished.   
  
The cat was a shadow against the blackness ahead, fading slightly as she moved. Usagi squinted, trying to keep her in focus as she heard Luna's bitter reply.  
  
"The only place we'll fit in, I expect."  
  
It was focusing on the cat which brought her attention to what was beyond it. To where Luna was heading towards. She stumbled to a halt, frozen as her eyes drifted over the building before her, onto a stony sea of walls and towers.   
The castle grounds loomed ahead, a black monstrosity against the starlit sky. A veritable fortress, with turrets and towers, spires and spikes that jutted from great walls. The bright moonlight turned it all into a maze of light and darkness, but the darkness was something she knew well. As it was, half concealed in shadows, and half lit in the silvery glow of the moon, it was a grand sight.   
  
It frightened her.  
  
And for a moment she just stood in place, awed and terrified anew. But Luna had not slowed in her pace, still heading for the dark stone. Usagi could remain; alone and cold. Or she could follow - probably the only friend the world had left to her.   
  
She hated being alone, regardless.   
  
The anger she had gained ebbed away as she walked slowly along, dragging her feet as she refused to look again at the castle.   
As she did, the sickness in her seemed to grow until it was almost nightmare in proportion; the worst migraine she'd ever had, until her head boiled and her sight faded and her stomach felt as though it was filled with burning foam pushing back up her throat, and even that outcome was of no importance.   
Afraid to use the light, she groped her way after her guardian, using the stars and moon for guidance.  
Luna did not slow, keeping her brisk pace that only a cat could maintain.  
  
Usagi trailed after, knowing that the path she followed offered no more hope than any other. But at least she would not be alone.   
The tears trailed down her face, silent and unheeded, leaving wet tracks in their wake.  
There was nowhere to hide. Despite what Luna may have thought. There was no crevice large enough and deep enough to conceal her.  
  
But she was not ready to die; would do anything to postpone the end, even for an hour.  
  
Putting one foot in front of the other had never been a hard thing for the senshi, but movement made her pain worse. She wanted to call out, to tell Luna, but necessity would not let her. Safe refuge came first.  
  
Their deaths would not be for nothing.  
  
Her head pulsed in time with her racing heartbeat.  
  
Then exhaustion crept upon her like a sweeping wave, pulling her under before she could even register the fact.   
  
She was unconscious before even halfway to the ground. Oblivious and totally disabled. She never saw Luna turn, nor did she experience the arms which saved her from hitting the earth again.   
  
The small cat was beside her rescuer in an instant, hissing up at the slender figure. But Luna was compelled into silence with a word as the cold eyes swept over the feline, then moved to the weight in his arms - surprisingly light.   
  
A black brow lifted in elegant inquiry, as though expecting an answer from a cat. His voice was smooth and sure, though low in the night. A strong accent tinted the words - British. His entire demeanor shouted; parvenu.   
  
"Not Slytherin... I know all of Gryffindor... Ravenclaw.... No...."  
  
Luna heard him draw a breath as he muttered, "Hufflepuff ..."  
  
A scowl, a derisive sound, both gone in a flash.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
The cat tensed as the man whispered a soft word - "Levitas!" - and her charge lifted from his arms, an invisible force completely supporting her. He turned lithely and she dodged the billowing robes that followed his movement, darting instead to block his way.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I suppose she's yours?" he drawled. His eyes gave her a once over and Luna could not help but feel intimidated at the intense gaze. She was a cat, but he made her feel like - a mouse. As though she was beneath his very notice. But she had faced worse, most recently. She would not quail.  
  
"Very well, 'cat'," he ground out, stepping over her. "You can come too... We'll find out what house 'this' belongs to, before long."  
  
Luna dodged to surging folds of black as he walked away, torn between launching herself at his back and following. But he had Usagi. And he sounded as though he belonged - or was at least employed - by the school ahead.  
  
It did not matter; he had Usagi. And if he did belong to the school; then he was a wizard. She eyed the trailing senshi, still unconscious.   
He was a wizard either way. In which case she did not stand any hope in her feline form. She growled once.   
  
She found she had an immediate distrust for the disdainful man.  
  
She did not like him.   
  
But she followed anyway, hearing his muttered disapproval floating back to her on the night air.  
  
"Disapparating outside grounds is against school rules. Someone will suffer, or my name isn't Severus Snape."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
In 'Memento Sorstis'   
  
Usagi is in a strange time and a strange place, with strangers expecting answers...  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Amare ad Sanguis - Love to blood. (Latin)  
Levitas! - Rise/ Levitate. (Latin)  
  
  
  
Dunno if I'll continue this online of not... My first attempt at Harry Potter... I couldn't dawdle forever though... Irresistible, it was. ^__^;;  
  
And it's been jumping inside my head for a while too. The idea of Usagi and Luna (the stereotypical witch's black cat) was too good to pass up.  
  
I know it's dark... But when you look at The Goblet of Fire... that ending... O__o;;  
  
And Ms. Rowling herself has told interviewers that she writes as she wants to, and that the book are going to get darker. ^__^  
Also I'm still not entirely sure when this takes place. Before of after The Order of the Phoenix... (Book 5) Any ideas/suggestions?  
  
Tell me if you like it - or not. Or if I should continue, or not.  
  
  
Please...? *Sniff* I know it sucks, but please?  
  
  
*Huggles n' pocky*  
  
  
  
Orin. 


	2. Memento Sorstis

Disclaimers; I don't own Sailor Moon, she - And the rest of the Senshi - belong to Naoko Takeuchi *All bow* Harry Potter and any of the characters therein also aren't mine. *Sniff* That honor belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. *twaps those who aren't' bowing*  
  
Go this out kinda quickly, as it was written anyway... No point in delaying I guess. ^__^;; Enjoy! (Or not as the case may be.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SENSHI WHO LIVED  
  
  
  
  
"Suffering is one very long moment. We cannot divide it by seasons. We can only record its moods and chronicle their return. With us time itself does not progress. It revolves. It seems to circle round one center of pain. The paralyzing immobility of a life every circumstance of which is regulated after an unchangeable pattern, so that for us there is only one season, the season of sorrow."  
  
-- Oscar Wilde.  
'De Profundis'  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
'Memento Sorstis.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot say that I've ever seen this student... I doubt she is one of ours."  
  
Snape's head lifted to pin Dumbledore with a semi disbelieving look. He frowned, apparently in doubt as he stared at Usagi, still unconscious on the couch.   
  
"Not one of ours?" he said carefully.   
  
"Precisely that, Severus. I make a point of knowing all of the students here in Hogwarts and I have not seen this girl before."   
  
He continued after a pause, almost on afterthought.  
  
"Where did you say you found her?"  
  
"On the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest." Snape gritted out. He had already told the Professor that; twice. For all anyone could know though, the crafty old man was doing it to aggravate him further.  
  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore gave a brief nod, "So you said."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more. Dumbledore did not ask what the potions professor what he had been doing stalking the grounds at night either. Perhaps he thought it better that he remain in the dark. And Dumbledore was not someone easy to deceive, though most of the time he preferred to keep the facade of absentminded, kindly, old man, he held the power and prestige as one of the greatest wizards of modern times. It was an accurate title. All those who knew him were aware of that fact.   
  
"And...The cat?"  
  
"Followed me."   
  
Snape gave Luna a glare, but she refused to cringe. Dumbledore only nodded as he came to a halt before Luna.  
  
"Well, Lady... It seems you and your trust have gotten yourselves into a spot of bother."  
  
Snape watched as the cat pounced onto the desktop to peer up at Dumbledore curiously. He caught the glimmer of intelligence again. The same glimmer the cat had shown earlier - as she sat, curling the ebony tail around herself, casting a look at the unconscious girl on the sofa not far away. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just a little fever it seems. Nothing to be alarmed about."  
  
He reached down to stroke the feline and Snape waited for the hiss he knew was coming. He had attempted to extradite her earlier, when he first arrived at Dumbledore's office and the cat had a fit, spitting at him, her fur fluffing out in rage.  
  
She did not hiss at Dumbledore.   
  
He blinked as he watched her arch into the touch, a low purr coming from her small form. She stood and coiled around the hand gracefully, moving against the gentle strokes. The white hared professor continued to smile absently.  
  
Tiring of the spectacle, the potions master cleared his throat. Dumbledore cast him a sidelong look, curiosity in the twinkling eyes.  
  
"About the girl," Snape pressed. He looked mildly agitated.   
  
"Hmm? Oh yes. We'll have to do something about that won't we?"  
  
"Clearly," came to muttered undertone.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey's first, I think. In the morning we'll find out where it is she came from."  
  
Snape looked mildly horrified as he paced the confines of the room. His voice remained level though it seemed to Luna that he wanted to raise it.   
  
"You're not suggesting she stay here."  
  
Dumbledore's reply was still soft, but the authority in it was unmistakable. It was something Luna recognized immediately, she had spent much time in royalty, and though not a royal, Dumbledore held an air of nobility about him. It told of trials overcome, and battles won; through wit, not brute force.  
  
"Only for the night, Severus. Not to worry..."  
  
There was a word from Dumbledore and Luna watched as a stretcher was conjured beneath Usagi. Slowly Usagi floated into the air on the frame as Severus whirled to go, rebellion in his step and stance. Ember eyes fastened on the Headmaster with an alarmed look.  
  
Only for the night?  
  
No.   
  
They needed a haven.  
  
Hogwarts was the only place they could be safe.  
  
That was why they were there.  
  
No.  
  
They could not leave.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
The adamant voice halted Snape in his tracks and Dumbledore's head snapped up to search the room. Finding no one other than Snape, the unconscious girl and a black cat; his eyes rested in the feline; they were intensely bright it seemed, behind those spectacles.  
Snape was back inside the room, also staring at Luna intently. The door shut soundlessly behind him in a gesture. He glared at Luna who stared at Dumbledore.  
  
The silver-bearded man stood once more, keeping his gaze riveted on the cat, walked around the desk to face her and bent afresh. She watched in return, in an unblinking amber gaze. Snape - unnoticed by the pair - scowled.  
  
"Lady...?" the wizard inquired gently. There was patience and obligation in his eyes. Luna allowed him to stroke her again once, before moving away to stand. Her eyes flickered to the princess lying on the still floating stretcher.   
  
Something in her seemed to wilt and both men present in the room saw it, and then recognized her as more than she appeared.   
  
"No," she said again.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
He tossed the hair from his eyes and the light caught the brittle planes of his face, the jutting black brows, the dark ovals around the faded orbs - frost on blood - the sliver of cat-eyed pupils in their center. Into the room he stepped; all powerful, all knowing, confident in his terrible strength.  
  
"Tell me," he said, his voice as mellow as butter. "Where is she?"  
  
Luna exerted all her strength to oppose him. The illusion - if it was an illusion - faded. He looked the same, but she could see that he moved more stiffly and he winced as if it hurt him occasionally, just a twitch in his cheek.  
  
Another surprise.  
  
He may have been a wizard - dark and most powerful - very strong, but no more than a man. He was still human, in a way.  
  
She glared even as a tall shape interposed itself between the dark wizard and her. Just as she had put herself between him and Usagi's hiding place.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
He spoke sharply then, addressing the slim man in front of him - slender and ethereal with long white hair and startling brown eyes. He was beautiful.  
  
Luna stumbled, aghast.  
  
No.  
  
"My name is Artemis," he said bluntly, though he was deathly afraid Luna knew, "And you will go no further than this."  
  
Voldemort took another step forward, and in front of her, Artemis quailed. His presence was overwhelming. The halted movements, the grating speech , the sense of overcoming great obstacles, only added to the potency.  
  
They had never been trained against something like that. It seemed he knew their weaknesses as well as they did. Voldermort raised a hand, his eyes like ice. Luna felt her mouth go dry as sand. Artemis fell back a pace, cowering as though he expected a strike. At that the dark Lord looked contemptuous, which struck worse than any blow.  
  
Luna clenched her fists.  
  
He had done nothing and already they were defeated.  
  
"Speak," he whispered.  
  
The fair man hesitated against the powerful compulsion.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Artemis' lips began to make the words.  
  
Luna, still behind him, was outraged suddenly. She reached forward, grabbing onto a slim arm, trying to rouse the white cat. And Artemis gasped when she did.  
  
They were strong.  
  
They had a duty and they were strong.  
  
Luna watched as he threw her a look of gratitude, dashing the mist from his eyes.  
  
"No!" he cried, and drew himself up.   
  
Ember and bloodstone locked and Luna could see the Dark Wizard was shocked into stillness, as Artemis showed his strength; the strength - not of an equal - but of one who would never give up. Someone who possessed as much - if not more - sheer willpower that Voldermort himself.   
  
All in the name of loyalty, and love, and light.  
  
It disconcerted the Lord momentarily and he halted, both surprised and intrigued, for a long time his eyes searched the pair of guardian cats, then they fixed on Luna thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps the weaker will serve," he said, meeting her eyes. "Come forward. Speak to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
"My name is Luna," she said, without preamble. "The girl you have over there is Usagi Tsukino, and she is my charge."  
  
Snape's eyes followed the inclination of the furry head over to the sleeping blond and Dumbledore seemed to sigh. Without a word he moved over to his chair and sat heavily, watching the cat on the desk in resignation. He looked suddenly old to her.  
  
"I think you have a tale to tell us, Lady Luna."  
  
The stretcher lowered itself once more onto the floor as Snape also settled himself down to wait, though he chose to remain standing. It suited him not to sit. He looked like someone who was not easy to relax, and Luna could perhaps understand why, granted the situation.   
  
The midnight cat nodded.   
  
"As I said, I am Luna; the guardian to the Royal family of the Kingdom of the Moon."  
  
Snape snorted and Luna turned to give him a look at the contemptuous sound. It was not complimentary to her declaration. She was what she was, it did not matter to her whether a potions professor called Snape believed that or not. It did not change anything.  
  
"No such thing," he derided. "The legendary Moon Kingdom is just that - a legend."  
  
Luna found herself liking the man less and less.  
  
"Not so."  
  
She looked from Dumbledore to Snape, then back again. Her gaze was not quite pleading, but it held an entreaty to it that both professors could immediately see. She hoped it would be something they could not deny.   
  
"Wizards exist," she said. "Giants, dragons, unicorns, goblins and imps... Magic... Why not a Kingdom on the Moon?"  
  
Across the room Dumbledore chuckled. "A fine point, Lady. Please, go on."  
  
The relief she felt at the plea was immense, and she was a little surprised at it's magnitude.   
  
Her head dipped in inclination.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Snape glowered with eyes like obsidian ice.   
  
"I guard the royal family, an advisor to the queen-"  
  
"Surely you're not telling us that-" Snape pointed to Usagi, "is a queen."  
  
He looked as though the idea was so preposterous that it bordered on impossible. Luna could also see he was somehow offended too. She did not know how or when she had done that to him, or why he seemed intend on disapproving her words.  
  
"No." she supplied.  
  
Snape dropped his arm, seeming to relax a minute amount. Luna felt a spark of defiance as she continued. Her head lifted in pride.  
  
"She is heir to the throne; she is Princess Serenity."  
  
He reacted as she thought he would. With further contempt. She could see him straighten as he gritted his teeth.   
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you told us a moment ago, her name is Usagi."  
  
"And it is," Luna agreed quietly, "but it is also Serenity."  
  
There was a curious sound from the head wizard and Snape jerked his eyes form the guardian cat to him. Dumbledore was watching Usagi inquiringly; the young blond had begin to toss and turn lightly in her sleep. Her eyelids flickering. Dreaming.  
  
"Gods and their ilk often had more than two denominations, Severus," the old wizard murmured idly. Snape spluttered, glaring from Luna to the Professor and back. He stiffened, his body taunt as a bowstring as he rounded on Dumbledore.  
  
"Gods? What-"  
  
"Serenity..." Dumbledore continued, "Selenity... Goddess of the moon... Any relation to our young Princess, Lady?"  
  
Despite her situation and Snape's obvious outrage, Luna found herself smiling. As long as Dumbledore was on their side, they would be safe.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, nodding. Snape looked appalled, obviously torn between further dismissal and outrage that Dumbledore actually believed the little black cat.   
  
"Thought as much." The eyes behind the half-moon glasses narrowed, " Severus, do have a seat, won't you?"  
  
Deflated and at a loss, Snape sat.  
  
"Now, Lady... Could you tell us, why you are here?"  
  
Why there were there? Necessity born of circumstance. Tragedy born of fate. Or perhaps it was destiny, as Luna had once instructed Usagi that it was her destiny to be who she was, that nothing or no one could ever change that. Affliction and sorrow could come as they would, and Usagi would always be cursed to survive somehow, it seemed. It appeared her eternal sorrow was preordained.  
  
What a fool Luna had been.   
  
She took a deep breath, balancing her hammering heart.   
  
"Serenity is the last survivor of the Silver Millennium. She is the last... Senshi."  
  
The wizards looked confused at the foreign word. Of course they would not be familiar with Japanese. There was a silent reprimand on her ignorance again as she halted to explain.  
  
"Senshi - means warrior. She is the Senshi of the moon. Her guardians are- were the Senshi of the solar system. Named for the planets they represented. All Princesses."  
  
"But why is she here?"  
  
Snape again.  
  
"I'm getting to that," Luna snapped.   
  
She was nearing the end of her tether. The subject was delicate, and it pained her to talk of the Senshi as though they were long gone already. They had always been at her side, somehow helping and suggesting when needed. She valued their support, their friendship, their skills. That they were gone forever terrified her if she thought on it too much. That she had not done something to save them tormented her more so.   
  
Dumbledore had stood again, appearing quite restless for his age. He was standing over Usagi in concern, watching her fluttering eyelids. "Were, Lady?"  
  
Luna felt her heart lurch. How perceptive of the old man. She nodded.  
  
"They- they are dead. There were killed by a.. a dark.. man... he looked..."  
  
She stopped and gazed at Usagi for a long while. The Moon Princess would survive. She had to. As the last - and she was the last - it was her legacy to carry on. Luna only hoped that she would find new hope somewhere in her heart; without hope Usagi was lost.  
  
"He was evil," she said simply at length. "He told us his name was Voldemort. That was when I knew we should come here."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort. You will tell me where she is hidden."  
  
The pressure of his will was all encompassing and Luna looked as though the weight of a tree had fallen onto her shoulders, and that she had no defense - except her innate stubbornness. She staggered away from Artemis. Her face was stark against the darkness of her hair; her hand trembled so much when she pointed that it was hard to tell where she was pointing to.  
  
Voldemort looked into the shadows behind the defiant pair, then back to Luna, then to Artemis.  
  
"Ah," he said. "I understand. Bring her to me."  
  
Luna's hand dropped to her side, her heart aching with the magnitude of what she had just done. She backed further still.   
  
"I will not," she said, her voice breaking.  
  
The tall elven man moved to stand in front of her again, casting a glance back at his affection.  
  
"Go," he whispered harshly. "Leave. Take Usagi. Do it now."  
  
Voldemort lifted a hand, saying 'stay!' and Luna went still, too caught to move. He turned to Artemis. "You would dare defy 'me'!"  
  
But the taller man just narrowed his eyes fiercely, stepping forward. "I will have my will, even over you, 'Lord Voldemort'. Go no further!"   
  
His soft-spoken words disguised an old power that went beyond even the time of wizards, to a fallen kingdom, lost, but never forgotten. And that power shook Voldemort from head to toe. He struggled but could not move. Then, not looking at her, Artemis whispered again, "Luna, run! While I hold him I can't escape."  
  
Luna stood mesmerized for a moment, before Voldemort moved a step, forcing all his will into moving his feet. The ebony tresses tumbled as the woman shook the power off as much as she could.  
  
Another step, and Artemis cried out.   
  
Luna backed away almost against her will, taking one last look at Artemis before retreating to the shadows, where a half conscious Usagi was waiting.   
  
"Usagi!" she shook the her friend urgently and Usagi moaned in response. "You have to move Usagi! Get up!"  
  
She glanced back to see Voldemort still moving, taking one pain filled step after another, drawing ever closer. His face as a mask of fury as Artemis slowly wilted.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Her voice was thick, as Usagi stirred at last and blinked open bloodshot eyes. They looked lifeless and glazed, but at least they looked awake.  
  
"C'mon, Usagi!"  
  
The blond girl blinked again, casting her gaze back to Artemis. Luna saw and tugged her to her feet.  
  
"We must stay alive," she hissed. But Usagi was already resisting, as the innate need to help her advisor came to the forefront of her dazed mind.   
  
"That's Artem-"  
  
"I know! And we must go! Or this will be for nothing!"  
  
Then another voice entered the conversation. "No, girl. You go nowhere."  
  
They both froze, staring at the dark wizard who had a face filled with triumph and bitterness both. He was so close...  
  
Usagi trembled, a tremor passing through her body as she took her first step forward to him, as he compelled her to.   
  
It was so easy, simply a step, and then another. And perhaps after that, it would be all over. She could rest.  
  
And her friends?  
  
She frowned. Her friends... What of them?   
  
Just a few steps forward, reach into her pocket, give him the crystal, and then freedom. The sight of that freedom, however unattainable it seemed, was something she could not give up.   
  
And those outside... What of them? Those who were fighting for her and her survival as she stumbled closer to the enemy - the one responsible - what of them?  
  
Just a step, and she could be free. No longer bound by destiny, fate could be damned. She would be free. All ties could be cut. Just a step....  
  
And then, he would have what he had come for. There would be not further use for her friends.  
  
No more. The thought was so brief, it was just a flicker, a slight change in direction, a passing movement that sent images to the deepest part of Usagi's dazed mind.  
  
No more. What then?  
  
Then she wavered.   
  
Voldemort stood before her, struggling still and Usagi saw him. She saw the ruin in him. She saw the withered hands, smelt the musty scent that pervaded the room; the dry smell of aging flesh and human decay.  
  
But he was a monster; and it was that simple turn, that brief flicker that allowed Usagi to see that. And recognize him for what he was.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
Artemis pushed himself to his feet, as a tiny hope flared within him - she did have the will after all. Smiling to himself, he reached beyond his despair, calling up the last reserves of his strength.  
  
"Leave them!" he commanded, using the power as he had never used it before. It struck Voldemort like a blow and he flung up a crooked arm, the way a bird might shield itself with it's wing. A look of disbelief passed over his face. "I cannot move," he said in wonderment. The muscles in his jaw were like granite.  
  
"Go!" Artemis screamed. "Do as you're meant to Luna! I can't hold him for long!"  
  
Usagi had tears streaming down her face, even as Luna's own eyes filled with moisture. The Moon Princess seemed smaller, but there was a furious resolve, a determination to amend for all her failures.  
  
"I'll fix this," she said. Then Usagi turned to Voldemort saying with simple dignity. "Nothing will stop me."  
  
Then, Luna pulling her, she fled.  
  
There was a faint labored jeer behind her as she ran, trying to remain lost in the task of placing on foot ahead of the other.  
  
"Nothing? Let me tell you about my terror-guard; my Dementors... They will deal with you and yours."  
  
An agonized cry followed not long after, and ahead of Usagi, Luna stumbled, though did not slow.  
  
But in that instant, they both knew.  
  
  
  
Artemis....  
  
  
  
  
The echoing whisper through the air seemed to chant: "Avada Kedavra."   
  
It was almost intangible, softer than the night breeze, but both Lunarians seemed to hear it and both were filled with a sense of dread at the words, thought they did not know why.  
  
"I will break you!" came the scream then, as the laughter echoed behind them.  
  
"I will find you, take the crystal, and then I will break you both!"  
  
And they fled, panting and crying, out of the enclosure and into the night, praying that the worst was over.  
  
Neither were prepared for the anguish - blood or sacrifice - that was to come...  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
He awoke in his sweat-soaked bed, scar burning and aching with a vengeance, barely biting back the scream that had risen in his throat.   
Lying there for a moment was all he could do, curled in a ball with his arms braced to ward off the sights and sounds that still resonated inside his skull. The metallic taste of blood still rung on his lips, he could still feel the splattered mud and water in his clothes.  
  
They were all dead... those celestial warriors...  
  
And then... they had run... Amidst all that blood...  
  
The ivory rib sticking into the night air...  
  
He gasped a deep breath, pulling himself from the bed, and stumbling toward the window.  
  
Those eyes... so blank... lifeless... and that blood...  
  
The still bodies... fuku's torn... limbs at odd angles...  
  
Trembling hands fumbled desperately with the catch before finally managing to slam the window open.   
  
The fear and silence... permeated the air... a mist thicker than the falling rain...   
  
And running blood...  
  
And that laughter... Voldemort's laughter...  
  
Harry quivered.  
  
He fell to his knees and rested his cheek against the window frame, trying to alleviate the burning in his scar and gasping lungfulls of clean spring air deep into his shuddering body, never even noticing the tears on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
In: Amissus in Hogwarts.  
  
There are some new encounters in Hogwarts... Making some students curious... While Usagi is trapped in her nightmares, and so is Harry....  
  
  
  
OKAY!! I'm looking for a little help with this fic... I'm new to writing HP fanfiction, and I'm terrified of getting characters OCC... I really want to get them right... So if there's anyone out there who'd be willing to give some chapters of mine a look over and tell me if they seem up to scratch character wise, I'd be eternally grateful. *Bows* HP fans who know the characters...? *Looks around*  
  
Opening quote is taken from De Profundis - My favorite piece of writing of all time. An essay by Irish writer Oscar Wilde. De Profundus is a long affecting piece written entirely on sorrow and loss born out of his period of imprisonment. It's one of the most stunning pieces of writing I've ever read... This fic is heavily influenced by it. ^__^  
  
'Memento Sorstis - (Latin) Remember Destiny. (Chapter title)  
"Imperio!" (Latin) The Imperius curse (You all know that one from the books anyway) Imperio being the Latin for 'command' or 'demand'  
Avada Kedavra - The killing curse. - it is forbidden and punishable by imprisonment in Azkaban. It is said to be unstoppable with no counter-curse, though Harry survived it as a child.  
  
  
Some Replies n' stuff.... ^__^;;;  
  
Firstly... Thank you for those reviews! *Stares in awe* Wow.... *Looks scared* I didn't think that many people would read this... Now I'm terrified though. I hope you all know that. The rest of the story is never up to the quality of the first chapter... *Sighs* Might as well plod on though.  
  
Please leave a review, it helps authors a lot in their writing to know the someone actually respects them enough to leave a comment; however brief. (Even if it's only to tell me it sucks... I already know that though.)  
  
*Shakes her head* Nonono... I haven't read book 5 yet either... It's not out for a while yet. I read an interview where Ms. Rowling actually said it could be delayed. *Sob* It's called Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix.   
But you see, the problem is, if the book comes out whilst I'm still writing this fic.... In the vernacular "I'm screwed."  
  
I think I'll have it set in Harry's final year/s. Perhaps year 6 or 7.... And just call it AU instead.....  
  
^__^  
  
I have some people telling me that this should be Snape/Usagi... others are telling me to go for a triangle (Which I have to admit I'm partial to) others still have e-mail me with Draco/Usagi all the way... And then there's all the Harry/Usagi fans too...  
  
*Looks dizzy*  
  
Don't get mad anybody, or offended.... O__o;;  
  
This fic is for me first and foremost... So, I'm gonna pair her with whomever I want to. Or not at all. This fic is not romance based. That I will tell you right away. Perhaps there will be some, but Usaig is hurt, and grieving.... Give her time people!  
  
I'm a big Snape fan, I have nothing against him. I think he has so much depth, you could drown. I love to write him. He's so much fun! He's a snobbish, suave, shady character, and you can never tell what is going on inside his head. I adore that! *Huggles Snape*  
  
I'm also a huge Draco fan. *Sigh* How could I not? That attitude he has going is just so.. likable. *Glomps poor Draco* And he's so magnificently flawed too. I think that's what I like best. He has flaws, lots of em'.  
  
But, my favorite is still Harry P. himself. I is lovin' im to bits, I am. *Grin* He has so much courage, and so much heart. He's been through a significance of sorrow, and he doesn't allow it to rule him, what's there not to admire? *Bows in awe of Harry*  
  
UtenaAnthyAntics.... *Giggle* Trust me, it's not worth begging over. But here you go anyway.  
  
Erin Finnlaith... Thanks for the chibi chocolate Draco... Anything with that Slytherin on it has to be tasty, ne? ^__~ Hope this was okay for you. (And if you are a Draco fan, there's a treat coming up in a few chapters for you. ^__^)  
  
EternalMoonPrincess... Wow... *Blushes* I wish... Nope though. Writing is just a hobby for me. ^__^ I wouldn't have the patience to even consider anything longer than an average fic. *Glomp* Thank you though! Lol! I'm a huge fan of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes by the way. ^_^ (And taking your suggestion into account, you're right... So, I've upped the rating a tad. Thanks!)  
  
Teardrop, Thank you.... Now I'm curious about Hearts of Ice.... Must go have a look-see. ^__^  
  
Cosmos.... ^__^ Yeah... I love doing that too. It might be a while before certain characters find out who she is though.  
  
Bunny Winner.... Thank you! I'm sure your fics are wonderful... Don't put yourself down.  
  
And to Bell and Firefly-chan... and becky, and Fate's Child (Luv the name.^_^), alexz, Amanda, nicole, andrea, elisabeth, PantherRose, LightningBug, Dilkara(Like that name too...Better than Rowling...?! I wish!)kat (He does look a little like Mamoru, ne?).... Thank you!!   
  
craza2k... *Bows* Thank you too.... I hope the rest are up to scratch.  
  
Sapience... *Giggles* Yes! Parvenu! I couldn't call him an outright snob could I? I like his character too much for that... Parvenu was my way of... um.. skipping around it. ^_^  
  
Kaz... I try to keep my stuff away from 'typical' if I can. So hopefully this won't be that. *Crosses her fingers* I'm not fond of cliché... Unless it happens to be written well, which can happen too.  
  
Finally... *Glomps Latifah* Hey girl! Whassup!? *Grin* Thanks for the review! I didn't know you liked HP... or SM! Why didn't you tell me!? Oh! And that piccie...? It's on it's way.  
  
  
  
*Huggles n' pocky*  
  
And maybe tell me what you think...? I'm worried about this fic going wrong.  
  
Orin. 


	3. Amissus in Hogwarts

Disclaimers; I don't own Sailor Moon, she - And the rest of the Senshi - belong to Naoko Takeuchi *All bow* Harry Potter and any of the characters therein also aren't mine. *Sniff* I don't own them and never will. *Sniff* That honour belongs to the great, the all powerful and all knowing *All bow* J.K. Rowling.   
  
*twaps those who aren't' bowing*  
  
*Growls* I don't want to hear any words about how certain words are spelled incorrectly... I'm in the UKish... Ireland - to be precise, so I go by (UK) English, not US...  
  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
Slightly longer than I anticipated... this chapter is.... I got carried away and was actually going to split it into two... Instead I cut the conversation out between Luna and Snape after the classroom scene. It'll go in next chapter though, with more relevance to Harry and Snape's mutual animosity. ^__^;;;  
  
So, plough away....  
  
Orin.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SENSHI WHO LIVED.  
  
  
Then I saw the armies march  
Saw him raise his power high  
He preached, "Obey", he practised Rule  
and fattened on the ancient lie  
His weadling words, his mystic might  
His ultimately iron hand  
His promise - Hell - I know them well -  
Finally I understand  
  
-- Leslie Fish.  
'The Challenger'   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Amissus in Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How long she lay there, she did not know; safe in her lassitude, enfolded tightly in that pleasant warmth that was between sleeping and waking. Drifting, not dreaming, all fears and terrors, all memories absent for that endless moment.   
Nothing left but ghosts of what seemed long ago.  
She was walking in snow, in the moonlight, watching creeping stars, the bloodstained moon. Calling excitedly as a meteor carved the dark sky. The cry of a winter wolf soared on the wind.   
  
And Usagi felt safe; utterly protected, held.  
  
Dumbledore...   
  
That name was unfamiliar, just as the room was unfamiliar; the fire crackling, the gentle hand against her forehead, all strange. But she did not care. The wind sobbed outside and she let it. She snuggled against the warmth of the pillow, eyes closed, surrounded by the rumble of a soft voice, living the tales he told her quietly, pictures so clear they might have been painted in the insides of her eyelids.  
  
He spoke of great pillars of stone stretching into the sky. Tales of Briton's old flickered through her mind tugged gently along by the insistent voice of her storyteller. Of Merlin and Author, of kingdoms fallen and far off lands. Of a fair-haired girl walking on a moonlit lake. The shimmering iridescence bouncing off pale strands beneath a star filled sky. Was it her or another of his night-time stories? Usagi sighed an inward sigh.  
  
Then the pain in her head came back. A terrible ripping pain, steel barbs being drawn through her forehead. Pain that was the echo of earlier pain, she knew.  
  
Oblivion.   
  
At last a faint creaking penetrated her consciousness. She did not stir; could not even will it. The silence resumed it timeless beat. She dreamed again. Or relived.  
  
Or lived...  
  
A creak, a squeak - it was there again... Wood on wood, she realised. It surprised Usagi, that she had suddenly passed from dream to thought, was able to think, had an identity.  
  
A creak and a squeak - again.  
  
A little thread of curiosity tugged at her and she woke herself at last. The sapphire luminescence opened, cautiously, she did not want to betray herself, though she could not have told why.   
  
The room was large, warm and semi-dark. The wall beside her bed was stone, the smooth blocks shining softly in the half light. The part of the room she could see was empty. No; beyond the foot of her bed across the room, a fire burned softly in a grate. The fire was not the golden hues she was accustomed to, instead it was an icy blue. But somehow Usagi did not find that strange. She could feel it's warmth. And it assured her.  
  
On one side to the fire was a table, low, with books on it, on the other side, sat an old man with a long flowing silver beard - soft blue in the firelight. He had his feet on the wall and rocked back and forth, the chair creaking. He was dressed in what seemed to be robes of some kind, with short boots. His hair was long for an old man; silver too, and he wore a pair of half-moon spectacles.   
  
Creak and squeak. The old man stirred in his chair. He looked to be studying a parchment of some kind, as ancient as him even. Usagi closed her eyes and lay still. The chair scraped along the floor. The old man hummed. She opened an eye cautiously to find his face turned towards her, his eyes twinkling behind the glass, meeting her own.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes again. A single droplet of memory came back - running. She had been running. Moving a leg under the covers, she touched one foot then the other. They should be sore, she knew somehow. She had ran so much and fought....  
  
They should have been tender from the constant fleeing.  
  
Usagi. That was her name. Usagi Tsukino. That was her.  
  
Then came a gush of remembrance - a Senshi bursting in: Luna rushing out: preparing to fight. Another trickle: Artemis, a human: desolation, despairing, standing before her... and Luna.  
  
Then nothing, absolutely nothing.  
  
She did not know how she came to be where she was. She did not recognise the old man sitting calmly across the room. Her head ached desperately. The crystal was gone...  
  
No... She still had it.  
  
If it was gone, then all those who had died because if it - of her - had suffered for nothing.  
  
Perhaps it was not even her responsibility anymore.   
  
She wanted to go home. Usagi sighed. The memory of her family's home - her home - appeared, the carefully painted house, glowing in the afternoon sun, the bright fence out the front...  
  
She wanted to go home....  
  
A mist began to rise inside her head again and the image faded as she abandoned herself to the darkness.  
  
Home was gone.  
  
She was alone; and home was no more.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The youth's gestures were wild in his anger, his eyes burning bright in righteous indignation, and the flaming red hair seemed only to enhance his fiery temperament.   
  
"I can't believe Snape took those points! It was on purpose, everyone could see. I just-"  
  
"I think that was the idea, Ron."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Hermione Granger gave a little sigh. Though accustomed to dealing with her friend's fervent disposition, Ron's rants underwent a certain transformation whenever he expressed his feelings on a certain Portions Master and his favourite pupil.   
Fury, bitterness, old pain and deep hurts came to the fore.   
Wounds caused by cold words that none could see, but that Hermione knew were there nonetheless. His railing would become intense, born from a single-mindedness of natural ire. Focused, boiling and freezing all at once. Ron felt strongly about certain people, he told Hermione so often.  
  
As accustomed as she was to these emotions, there were times when they could wear thin on her patience. However, there were also occasions when Hermione found herself on accord with his opinion. Their previous potions session being one of these times she agreed with him wholeheartedly.   
  
Professor Severus Snape had been in a foul mood.  
  
This in and of itself was no new event for his class, it was one of a long line of much ill humour. The main difference being that, as of late, Snape's personality had taken a turn for the worse. His glares seemed more pointed, sharpened to a piercing edge. He had a presence about him, something he had always possessed and there had invariably been a certain essence to his constitution. Be it the vicious insults only he had the ability to conjure, or the biting gaze that could sweep across, and silence, a class without words. But over the previous month, his glares had evolved to a plane so sharp, that his whole nature was like a looming black cloud, oppressive and forbidding.   
  
Even for him.  
  
Their preceding class had been no exception. He had entered in a foul mood - a fact that was made apparent within the first thirty seconds of class; whereupon he had announced a unscheduled test.   
His demeanour had not improved when later, Neville Longbottom had botched up - what Snape considered - a simple memorandum draught. Of course, there was always the fact that Neville was a Gryffindor, which was a crime punishable regardless.   
  
If possible, it had gone downhill from there, climaxing when 'personage unknown' had switched Harry's newts tails for something entirely not - tails. An easy exchange to miss, but one that resulted in disaster. And the explosion of Harry's potion in progress.   
  
It had been the smooth smirk, filled with awareness; slate eyes of infinite satisfaction, that had alerted Ron as to just who was the exchanger had been.  
He had rounded on and almost throttled Draco Malfoy, shouting his accusations, while Draco had only smirked wider. As usual, in potions class, autocracy was a ritual, with Snape as it's authority. Ron's outburst had only resulted in an elevated reduction of points from Gryffindor and Draco lifting a scathing eyebrow in reproach.   
  
Point for him.  
  
Customarily, detention had followed; for Harry. This was also nothing new - for potions at least. He would remain behind, cleaning the confusion that Draco had helped cause, after which he had been instructed to write a lengthy composition on how " Admiration Is No Substitute For Application' - Mr. Potter."   
  
Subtitled; The Follies of Fame.  
  
It was to be a protracted thesis on how applying oneself, and attentiveness in class, was far more beneficial in the long run to 'living in the limelight' - as the Professor put it.   
  
Perhaps Harry would have noticed the switch, perhaps he should have taken more care and been more vigilant with his potion. Then he would have noted that something was amiss. However, he had been acting unusually preoccupied as of late - for about a month.  
Ron had argued with Hermione that it was because Harry was having strange dreams again. Hermione was of a different opinion. If so, then why would Harry choose to remain silent about the dreams? It did not make sense for their friend to keep something from them.   
  
"Ron, if you hadn't opened you mouth, then it wouldn't have gotten to where it was."  
  
Ron merely looked further put out that Hermione was not concurring once more. He shifted his books in annoyance.  
  
"But it wasn't fair Hermione!" he argued, "It's always the same too. Ever since our first year! I don't know how Dumbledore lets him get away with it...."  
  
The Gryffindor girl looked indignant, shooting him a disapproving look.  
  
"Now , really Ron. You shouldn't bring Professor Dum- Oh! Look out!"  
  
Reaching across the distance between them, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled back, tugging the startled youth with her. This caused him to emit an undignified sound, suspiciously like a squeak, and hurl a glare of his own in her direction. Ignoring it, she pointed, looking justified.   
  
"It's bad look to step on a black cat."  
  
Ron shot her another look before eyeing the solitary black cat trotting down the hallway.   
In a flicker of black, it disappeared around the corner without a backward glance.  
Still looking slightly miffed, he contradicted, "Black cats are good luck," then added somewhat vengefully, "And Harry's still going to be wicked late for Quidditch practise; thanks to Snape..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna slowed to a less suspicious looking walk even as she chastised herself, letting out a sigh of relief. Getting trod on had not been high on her priority list, and she threw the watchful girl a note of gratitude.  
She had been inattentive; a poor trait in a protector at any time; an unforgivable trait in any feline. Luna should have been paying more attention to her surroundings. She had not been, her mind was tainted by endless fragments of memory. Worry wove through her thoughts in a tormenting tangle that trapped her in trepidation. It intruded in her duties, it wore her down, mentally and emotionally.   
  
Which was how she had ended up lost.  
  
Snape.   
  
She had heard the name mentioned - with some malice - as she dived around the corner. The boy had been complaining about a Harry and something called 'Quidditch' and then Snape...  
  
Snape was a professor. This implied to Luna that the boy, Harry, had got into trouble; suggesting detention; insinuating that they were coming from a class of Snape's.  
That was good. Though Luna felt no anticipation in talking to Snape, the Professor could tell her where she was to go. Or where she was.   
  
Hogwarts' grounds and interior was immense, she had discovered. Looking for all the world like a fortress from the outside, it truly did no justice until you could be in its centre. The sheer amount of rooms, corridors, towers, vaults and passages and turrets was staggering. Moving staircases, living portraits, and statues that seemed to watch every movement. It was a veritable maze awash with swarms of students and faculty members, and very overwhealming.  
  
Unfortunately, Luna enjoyed a cats curiosity for exploring, it had not taken long before she had found herself in unrecognizable surroundings, and it had degenerated from there. Somehow she had ended up somewhere in the basement of the castle.   
  
All in all, a gloomy affair in comparison to the rest of the grounds.   
  
She idly admitted it suited Snape well.  
  
The hallway was clear of students, apparently they were quick to vacate that particular area of the school. Luna was glad, she did not enjoy feeling the speculative eyes of curious children follow her form as she passed. They always took note of the strange insignia on her forehead. It irritated her.   
The hall was dark, the thick walls would not allow for windows, and Luna surmised they were underground anyway. The air was warm, but the atmosphere created by flickering lights was unmistakably chilly.   
  
Yes. It suited Snape well.  
  
There were doors littering the sides of the hall, branching off to different recesses of the building. They were all closed - bar one.  
  
She approached the opening at the walkway's end, slowing and stepping soundlessly. Peering around the door frame she gave the room a quick glance. It was empty of all save two people - one she knew.  
  
Snape was flitting through paper on his desk. His face was closed, predictably, but the familiar scowl she always saw him wear was absent. The dark strands of hair fell loose around his face as he leaned over his papers, outlining it and making it appear less austere.   
From where she stood, watching him, Luna could have perceived him as elegant. Long slender hands that worked the quill seamlessly, posture straight, correct, a light studious frown flickering across sharp features.   
A picture of pure savoir faire. Of refinement - had she not already known his disposition.   
  
The other in the room was a boy - or rather a teenager - with unruly black hair and somewhat large round rimmed glasses, framing an attractive face. Not overly handsome, but it was an honest face that held an air of vulnerability to it, and for Luna, that held a lot of charm - more so that Snape.  
The boy was scribbling furiously, throwing occasional mutinous looks in Snape's direction.   
  
Luna had to stop herself from smiling; not a Snape fan, evidently.  
  
"Keep it up Potter, and I'll add another ten inches onto that paper."  
  
She could see the youth grit his teeth at that, but to his credit, his focused his gaze on the paper and did not remark - concentrating on writing instead.   
  
Luna felt a surge of sympathy for him then, for all of Snape's students.  
  
And after a moment, she felt a surge of something else in addition. It was ridiculous for her to consider. It was immature, and extremely childish and showed a lack of adult judgement on her part. It was an idea. It was irresistible.  
  
Perhaps she could call it an indulgence for past mistakes. For the times she had pressed her charge into studying long hours into the night, when the girl wanted nothing more than to read those ludicrous Manga comics she loved.  
  
To laugh at them...  
  
She should have let Usagi laugh while the girl had still wanted to....   
  
Sidling inside unseen came easy to her, as she ducked beneath the rows of desks, creeping down towards the centre isle. She dipped low to evade the long legs of the boy before turning and rubbing against them lightly. The boy jumped a little at the contact, stiffening, and Luna cast an eye towards Snape, but he had not noticed.   
  
She coiled around his leg again, beginning to purr softly. She recognised that a purr was a sound that reassured some humans. She hoped it would him.   
It did.   
She felt his form relax and watched a hand move towards her. Smiling inwardly, Luna arched into it, purring louder. She looked up. The youth was leaning back on his chair still scribbling idly with one hand, stroking with the other and peering down at her in delight. He was grinning slightly.   
Getting the opportunity of a closer inspection showed Luna that he had bright emerald eyes behind the glass frames. Eyes that shone with charm restrained, tragedy witnessed and anguish known. Luna was mesmerised for an instant at their depth and their perception.   
  
It solidified her resolve all the more.  
  
Rubbing her face against his hand one last time she abandoned him for her next target; Snape.  
She caught the youth's - Harry Potter - perplexed look from the corner of her eyes, but ignored it.  
  
The boy needed a break from Snape's constant acerbity, his piercing hard gaze. And she was still lost and seeking directions.  
  
Breaking into a soundless lope she crossed the distance between the boy's desk and Snape in a quicksilver flask of starless night. She was further surprised when Snape did not notice.  
Luna shook her head and abandoning all pretence of stealth she slowed, bunched up, then gave a vigorous leap undeviatingly onto Snape's desk. Somehow she managed to land directly amid the arranged papers, and scattering them efficiently, spilling a bottle of ink to the side. It had the desired result.  
  
Snape shot to his feet, tumbling out of his reverie, glaring and spluttering.  
  
"You!"  
  
Luna merely regarded him for a moment, idly hoping that he didn't expect her to actually talk to him with a student in the room.  
  
"Cat!"  
  
Her head tilted and she rolled her eyes, though only Snape could see. The man had a talent for stating the obvious.  
  
"Mreow...?" she said. She was well aware she looked as though she was mocking, she hoped it would have the desired result.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
There was a faint chuckle from the back of the room.   
  
At least Harry Potter found it amusing.  
  
Snape seemed to realize that he could not castigate Luna in front of a student - not without losing all credibility at least. He was not one to be jeered at. Whether student or Guardian of an ancient line of royalty, mockery of his person was a thing she knew Severus Snape would not abide by.   
He stiffened, his jaw hardening and eyes looking shuttered and dangerous.  
In a lightening fast movement he lunged forward and plucked her from her seat among the spilled ink and scattered papers - before she could dodge. She had not thought the potions master so quick or she would not have found herself suffering the indignity of hanging by the scruff of her neck.   
It did not hurt, Snape was lucky in that. Though Luna wondered that the fact was intentional at all.   
  
She wriggled a little, just to let him know that she was not at all happy with the situation, as he pushed his way out of the room, his eyes as black as his mood.   
  
Still hanging from his grasp as he stalked down the hallway allowed her to catch a parting view of the youth, who had come to the door of the classroom to see her off.  
There was a sympathetic look to his eyes, but that did not stop his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, or the exhilarated smile that lit up his face. He gave her a final wave, and she found herself wishing she had hands with which to return it.  
  
Luna decided there and then that Harry Potter was someone she liked a great deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was still grinning lightly as he shouldered his bag, leaving the drab potions room far behind. He gave his head a slight shake, even as he wondered again at the little black cat who had come to his rescue. Small and sleek and affectionate; to him at least. Snape apparently had been less than thrilled to see her.  
  
Harry had to make a conscious effort to subdue the reforming grin he felt curving his lips. It would not do for anyone to see him roaming the corridors grinning like an idiot. There was a soft chuckle from him as he ducked his head at the curious looks his mirth was drawing. Passing pupils were obviously wondering why The Boy Who Lived was so happy. And Harry would let them wonder. It was no business of theirs. Though he would be sure to let a few of the Griffindors know why.  
  
The look of sheer horror on Snape's face had been priceless- too priceless not to share.  
  
He could not help feel sorry for the poor cat though. Snape was not one to forgive easily. But Harry knew there was nothing the potions master could do to the familiar of a student. Crookshanks certainly got into sufficient trouble in the past. Harry would bet that as furious as Snape might be, there would be no way he could punish the little black cat, without her owner knowing.  
  
Though the more he thought about it, the more he realised what a strange occurrence the encounter had been all in all. He did not remember ever seeing the feline prowl the grounds as far as he could recall. And she was not something he was likely to forget, especially if she was so sociable all the time. There were not many black cats in Hogwarts - surprising, but true. And he knew with unfailing certainty that there were none with a crescent moon on their forehead.   
  
Perhaps she belonged to a first year.   
  
But all animals belonging to first years were to be kept in the dormitories or somewhere therein, unless they were owls, in which case they would go to the owlery.   
  
Harry felt himself frown.   
  
Then maybe the little cat belonged to a teacher.   
  
That was more likely he decided.   
  
There had been an unmistakable intelligence to her eyes as she had turned from him to Snape, so that Harry had been reminded of Sirius for a moment. So much so, it had startled him. And the perfect timing with which she had delivered that meow was too exquisite to be a mere coincidence. But then Crookshanks was far more than an average cat as well...  
  
But could she be an Animagi...?  
  
He did not know. To him, she looked to posses enough intelligence, but-  
  
"I'm surprised to see you wandering about so soon Potter... Sneak off did you?"  
  
The voice was tinged with contempt, like a slow consuming poison which had surpassed and roped out of control throughout the years. The icy derision could be sharper than any blade, had Harry not become almost immune to it's bite over time.   
Almost.   
But one did not simply ignore Draco Malfoy. Even Harry Potter was not up to the daunting task.   
  
His eyes hardened, the restless curiosity within them dissolving and coalescing into solid   
stones of emerald, and just as hard. They fixed on the youth blocking his path who was, for once, unaccompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Or 'Tweedledum and Tweedledee' - as Harry privately called them.  
  
"I don't 'sneak' Malfoy. I leave that up to 'Ferrets' and such..."  
  
Harry lived to remind Draco of the incident when he had been transfigured into a snow-white ferret by Professor Moody some years back. It was one of the golden moments in Harry's life.  
  
"Which would explain why you're drifting the halls before your detention is up," Draco said softly, although resentment lent his voice a cutting edge. His eyes glinted grey with hatred and bitterness sliced with raw pain.   
The event was something he made every effort to ignore, just as Harry made every effort to remind him of.   
  
To Draco's apparent surprise, Harry's face eased into a smile; a simple, victorious smile.  
  
"Oh, take notes did you? Didn't realise you hung onto my every word like that."  
  
Draco looked mildly repulsed at the idea and he sneered, "Don't flatter yourself, Potter. I have better things to do."  
  
The unruly head tilted back, soft lighting catching the ebony strands. There was defiance in the gesture but a certain challenge too. The green eyes did not waver behind the polished glass.  
  
"Which would explain why you're talking to me then."   
  
Harry grinned a little as the disgust increased to open revulsion. Draco pulled back, his lips curling in loathing. He looked faintly nauseous at the thought.   
  
"Don't hold yourself in such high esteem," he snapped, "I certainly don't- Oy!"  
  
He whirled around looking indignant as Harry pushed past him, suddenly intent on the flash of black fur he caught from the corner of his eyes. The Slytherin disappearing, his feet eating up the distance, and Draco's scorn falling onto deaf ears as he darted after the familiar black cat.  
  
Harry was small in stature, despite the hours of time spend on the Quidditch pitch. He had always retained the gangly state and he seemed fated to remain all leg. But Harry was fast. He could fly like a wind on a wintry English day on a broomstick. When on solid ground he could run. He had also acquired a talent for running and remaining almost silent as he did so. It probably had a lot to do with the many night excursions he had embarked upon in the years past.   
  
He rounded another corner, idly wondering where he was. There were places in Hogwarts that ever he was unaware of still. Green eyes darted around as he moved, keeping a lookout, another acquired skill. Harry was not naturally paranoid, but he had learned it paid to be careful. And cautious. Mrs Norris and caretaker Argus Filch still stalked the grounds by day.   
  
He would not need too much persuasion to report Harry for loitering in the corridors.   
  
Harry darted a cautious look up another abandoned hallway to discover it empty. The little black cat was nowhere to be seen. Heart hammering and suddenly bereft to lose her, Harry bounded along the flagstone, abandoning caution, rounded the corner faster than he should have, and stumbled rather ungainly into someone taller than himself  
  
"Ah, Harry... Is something the matter?"  
  
He recognised the voice immediately, straightening and pulling his robes to a semblance of order. He was panting slightly, he realised. Suspicious to say the least.  
  
"Er, no Professor... I'm... Just..."  
  
"Going to Quidditch practise are we?" Dumbledore looked amused then, "Must be important now that you're captain of the Gryffindor team. Lots of strategies to conjure up, I'd imagine."  
  
Harry blinked up the old wizard at the unforeseen reminder. His mind stalled, then jump started a moment later. He had forgotten completely. He was already terminally late, and as captain, skipping practise was something he simply could not afford. Seamus would have his head, and Ron besides.   
  
"Yeah, just on my way there now, thanks."  
  
Leaning to the side, and making a show of readjusting his books, Harry shot a surreptitious glance up the long corridor. It was empty.  
  
The little black cat was gone.   
  
With a wave and one last disappointed look, Harry made his way back towards the main hall, heading for the pitch. But his mind was - for once - not on the routine ahead. There was something strange going on, he could feel it.   
  
Harry lived by his intuition, it had kept him alive as a young boy, dodging Dudley's odious antics and the Dursleys loathsome association. As a wizard it had saved his life on more than one occasion. Hermione lived by her intellect, and Ron by his heart, but for Harry, perceiving those slivers of almost intangible observations were what had allowed him to survive. He had a way of seeing an entirely deeper realm of a situation, beyond academic logic and all practical sense.  
  
And his instincts were screaming at him, far louder to him than any Howler, that the mysterious feline was far more than she seemed.   
  
He was going to discover just what that entailed....  
  
He did not see Dumbledore watch his hasty retreat, his gaze one of contemplation. And he was long gone before Luna stepped out from under the ancient wizard's robes, gave Dumbledore a grateful smile - a smile returned - and disappeared up the lengthy arcade like black lightening.   
  
He did not see any of this, his haste to make Quidditch practise consuming his actions - if not his thoughts - causing him to hurry without any further backward glances.   
  
However the cold gaze of the unseen Slytherin called Draco Malfoy did. A gaze clouded in ice and obscurity that did nothing to mask the sudden curiosity that sparked in the slate coloured eyes.   
  
Curiosity that, for the first time, mirrored Harry Potter's own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
  
Usagi encounters the Slytherin dragon when she goes wandering... It turns out to be an unforgettable experience - for her and Draco....  
  
  
Amissus in Hogwarts - (Latin) Lost in Hogwarts (Title)  
Opening piece - The Challenger'-- Leslie Fish. (Couldn't tell you where I first heart this... I can't remember to be honest.) O__o  
'Tweedledum and Tweedledee'- Two interchangeable characters in Lewis Carrolls 'Through the Looking Glass'... One of my all time favourite books. I couldn't help but have Harry apply them to the likes of Crabbe and Goyle as Ms Rowling never seems to put much distinction between the pair. (And I love that Cheshire cat!!) *Grins*  
  
Some random babble....  
  
Severus is Latin for severe/strict or austere.... Ms Rowling knew what she was doing when she named him, ne? Snape is a village in middle England. ^__^ Poor Sevvie...  
  
Draco is Latin for Dragon or Snake. Also a constellation. There was a Greek tyrant named Draco who was known for his cruelty. He wrote a strict law code with harsh punishment: i.e being hanged for stealing a loaf of bread. The word Draconian means harsh and cruel and severe.  
Malfoy - Mal foi means 'bad faith' or 'bad trust' in French. O__o;; (I know... terrible isn't it?)  
  
HAH! *Bounces around in glee* When I first read the word 'Avada Kedavra' it reminded me of 'Abra Kadabra' (I'm sure I'm not the only one.)   
But upon looking I discovered it wasn't Latin at all... And I was stumped, I was curious as to why it sounded like the original word, and I wanted to know what it meant... So I kept looking...  
HAH! *Begins to bounce around again* I found it! Eureka! ^__^  
  
Origin: Avada Kedavra - Aramaic (So that's why I couldn't find it!) for 'Let the thing be destroyed'. It is said to be the original saying of Abra Kadabra. (Hence the similarities.)  
  
........  
  
And I just realised I have too much free time on my hands....  
  
Though it makes me wonder if all those little kiddie magicians know exactly what they're saying when the have kids shout that along with them.....  
  
*Clears her throat* Moving on...  
  
  
OKAY......  
I'm also not sure with how this chapter turned out at all. I've never written Draco or Harry or any of Rowling's characters before, so please forgive me if I mess up spectacularly. O__o;;  
  
Don't anyone mention how I skipped ahead, didn't finish off the Luna's explanation scene or explain about Harry dreaming... Wait and see, please.  
  
And those looking for intense drama and heaving action scenes one after another.... Um...  
  
Please don't.   
  
I like to give the characters a breather after something like the opening chapter. Allowing them to mellow out before throwing them neck deep into angst and melodrama again.   
Besides, it would get rather boring if I had chapter after chapter of high strung emotions. Repetitive too. Some authors do it wonderfully, and have me trailing behind, drooling over my keyboard. However, I do not.  
  
Sorry... Just how I write.... -__-;;  
  
By the bye... I showed a friend of mine my concept for the entire plot of this story, ending and all... Know what she said?   
(Laughingly) "You should be shot!"  
O__o;;  
  
Don't know if that's good or bad.   
  
(*Eep* Damhnait, don't kill me!) *Hides*  
  
*Bows* Thank you to all who reviewed and sent me encouraging e-mails.... I'd like to reply to all of them here, but I think I've rambled enough for now....  
  
  
  
*Huggles and chocolate frogs*  
  
Orin.  
  
  
  
(I feel as though I'm forgetting something... But I can't think what....)  
  
  
Don't you hate it when that happens...? O___o;;; 


	4. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Disclaimers; I don't own Sailor Moon, she - And the rest of the Senshi - belong to Naoko Takeuchi *All bow* Harry Potter and any of the characters therein also aren't mine. *Sniff* That honor belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. *twaps those who aren't' bowing*  
  
  
  
  
I have to apologize for how late this is... But chapters will take longer to get out now that college is open again... Sorry, but work and study comes first. I'm still wondering whether to continue this at all though...   
  
But anyway... either way, juggling was never my strong point, and I have other fics I'm working too, so have a little patience, please.  
  
And I have to apologize for this chapter in advance... I really didn't feel like writing when I wrote it.. it think I was doing it out of boredom more than anything else...  
So I'm sorry if the characters aren't up to scratch... *Bows*   
  
I suck anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SENSHI WHO LIVED.  
  
  
  
You think I'll weep.  
No, I'll not weep.  
I have full cause for weeping;  
but this heart  
Shall break into a hundred  
thousand flaws  
Or ere I'll weep.  
  
-- William Shakespeare.  
'King Lear, Act 2, scene IV'  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was alone.  
  
This was something she understood innately; it seemed she had always been so. She was a young girl still, but she seemed worn down by the string of fruitless journeys she had taken in her existence's. By the sorrow that only loss could bring. Surviving that loss, over and over until the sorrow seemed to fill her mind and heart with a bottomless wellspring of grief.  
  
She did not know how long it had been since her arrival in the castle - or prison - as she deemed it. It was a prison to her, as much as her own thoughts were.  
  
She slept, and she dreamed, terrible nightmares, and then she would wake again; she would wake to the knowledge that they never would. Never again. Not in that world. Nor in any other.  
  
The one called Dumbledore came and went, as did Luna. Usagi talked to neither of them very much. Though the old man was kind, she usually slept when he was in the room. His silence keeping her a strange sort of company, it comforted her, and it allowed her enough peace of mind to sleep. A dreamless sleep. When he was not silent he would tell her tales, he had an abundance of them. He seemed to understand Usagi's reluctance to speak. She rarely talked. Luna guarded her in the waking hours.  
  
To pass time she had been given books to read. It was more productive - Luna maintained - than staring listlessly at the walls. She had discovered more about the things called Dementors - their dreaded 'Kiss'.  
  
All she had loved was lost.  
  
Their life, their spirits. Gone, like whispers of shadows, as though they had never been.   
  
And that left her alone.  
  
Though in this particular case, it was by her choice.  
  
She regretted her fresh argument with Luna, one in a recent line of many. Her Guardian was doing her best she knew, but Usagi felt so useless, and so alone. She needed the company of others, in that company she found the peace that centered her, the answers that eluded her. She needed those she had lost. But she would never have them again and she knew that. It was a terrible certainty that drove her to remain awake night after night, because when she slept - she would inevitably dream.   
  
But she should not have lashed out at Luna so thoughtlessly - again....  
  
She had been furious; for a brief time the emotion replacing the heartache she felt.  
  
"Never say that again," her voice had been deadly quiet. "They are gone.... I am here. Alone and useless to everyone... What else am I supposed to do!"  
  
Luna had stared at her, righteousness in her gaze. She slowly had gotten to her feet and leapt from the bed. Her eyes had been bright with an emotion Usagi could not place.  
  
"Alone!" she had repeated. "If the crystal is so important to him, why isn't he here to take it? I never wanted it to begin with Luna!"  
  
Abruptly she had pulled to tiny globe from her pocket and then had flung it at Luna's feet. "There! Take it, guard it until he comes for it. My duty is done."  
  
The crystal had chimed softly against the wood panels, rolled across the floor, then slowly wound to a stop near Luna's feet. The cat's face had been a study of gentle horror at her words, Usagi realised. A very long time had passed. Silence reigned in the room, save for Usagi's soft panting.  
  
Slowly Luna had drawn closer to the crystal, bending low to touch her face to it, her eyes slid shut. For a brief instant Usagi had seen pain - pure physical discomfort - flicker across the feline features, then she had drawn back. Raising her head she had looked once more at Usagi, before stepping lightly around the crystal orb and through the door, which closed softly behind her.  
  
Leaving Usagi alone again.  
  
  
She had almost cried after that, she had wanted to, more at her cruelty to Luna than anything else. Her Guardian had suffered as much as she. Luna had lost all she loved too, and the one she would always love. Usagi had no right to take her grief out on the cat, not when Luna was stricken as well.  
  
She had never been cut out as Moon Princess, always relying on others to save her somehow. Through battles, in and out of, it had always been the same. She had come to rely on her fellow Senshi. She had always though they would be there.  
But now those others were gone and Usagi knew that without them she would fall. Possibly she should have long before, and it had only been luck that had kept her so precariously alive all that time. Balancing on the threads of chance.  
  
That - or fate was being cruel again. Perhaps it sought to prolong her agony for as long as possible, maybe there was some higher deity watching her gleefully even as she suffered, reveling in each tortured breath she strove to take...   
  
Her only desire was to curl up in the cozy mattress in the center of the room and leave the world far behind, and perhaps cry a little.  
  
But she could not cry. She discovered that fact as soon as she enough consciousness to attempt it. But the tears of frustration, anger or pain never came.  
She would sit in the silence, feeling the grief and anger and sheer yearning build up inside her like a torrent of waves, but it would never come crashing to shore.   
Had fate and circumstance taken even that from her? Was it so much that things no longer affected her that she could not weep? She felt grief, but could not shed the tears to show it. Her loss and her silence spoke for it, but her tears would confirm it.  
  
She had not cried since that night.  
  
So she was alone, and her regret left her too unsettled to sit still and read. For the first time in weeks, Usagi felt the desire to walk, to move, to be outside in the sun and air. She felt restless. It was an old feeling that had been part of her personality - before that fateful night. It felt strange to encounter it again. As strange as the first stirrings of curiosity and conscious realization had been when she used to awake and find Dumbledore rambling on, speaking those old legends to her as she slept. Usagi found it did not disconcert her as it probably should have.  
  
She eyed the door in idle curiosity. She had been ordered by Luna to remain in the room at all times.  
  
She had never obeyed Luna really. Not in the past.  
  
With that thought in mind, and a strange sense of determination, she reached over and plucked a long cloak from the stand adjacent to the door. Deep and velvet - black. Not her color, she once would have argued.   
She had said nothing upon seeing the cloak the first time. Obviously it was intended for her. Perhaps Dumbledore had placed it there, though why Usagi did not know. It seemed she was to remain confined. So a cloak would be of no use to her.  
  
But then, perhaps the elderly man had foreseen her eventual restlessness as well....  
  
It seemed to Usagi, though he acted absentminded, that Dumbledore saw much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She landed on her feet, a little ruffled, but still pleased. Though she wisely hid it from Snape as he towered over her, slender, dark and altogether menacing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing cat?"  
  
Trying to dispel the sense of mischief she was feeling in connection to her antics - and failing - she answered rather primly.  
  
"Asking for directions actually."  
  
The potions Master's voice was laced with disbelief, and more than a little disdain. It was also dangerously soft. A warning bell went off in Luna's head.   
  
"What?"  
  
She ignored it, as she ignored is tone. It was something only a cat could truly manage.   
  
"I was lost. You're the only one I know here and one of the only people I can actually talk to."  
  
She heard a mumbled "Unfortunately," from him but ignored it.  
  
He glared at her through her explanation as though it were still inadequate reason to address him at all. She had a distinct feeling that Snape hated her. More than he did usual people.   
  
"Never disturb a class of mine again, understand? The irritation was thinly veiled. Badly restrained, and he only suppressed it at all because Dumbledore had already cautioned him on being 'polite' to the Princesses charge. She figured it was about as polite as Snape could manage. It was a far cry from civility, but at least he had not used his wand on her.  
  
Though she could swear she saw his fingers twitch...  
  
"I understand..." She inclined her head in concord, saw him relax, then moved on, intent on a little revenge. "...that class was over as far as I could see."  
  
Snape stilled and then his glare returned full force, intensifying even. Luna fought to hold it, torn between cringing and laughing.   
  
"It's not over until I leave the room-"   
  
Snape stopped there, comprehension dawning over his face, for a moment he looked faintly horrified then he glared at her once more. The look in his eyes could have cut glass.  
  
His mouth thinned.  
  
"Potter," he whispered.   
  
She wanted to laugh then, so much so that her mouth actually curved, but she continued to fight it, reminding herself that she wanted directions more.  
  
"Of course." Her simulated indifference did not sit well with Snape, so she abandoned it for more familiar disapproval. "You'd obviously tortured that poor boy enough. I don't see how anyone should have to suffer your company for an extended amount of time."  
  
Snape looked murderous. He was fairly trembling with restrained anger, obviously it was not something he was accustomed to.  
  
"There's nothing poor about Potter," he spat, "And the punishment I hand out to my students is always warranted."  
  
Luna threw him a disdainful disbelief filled look that only a cat can truly manage. An admirable feat considering she was over five feet shorter than the dark man. He did not want either her not Usagi there, she already knew it to be so. Neither was he courteous in making his opinion to her apparent. She kept him away from her charge for that purpose alone. It would not take much to push Usagi's fragile spirit and send it careening into despair.   
  
Snape's word would cut her to the core. As they did Luna...  
  
"And as I recall, you were supposed to remain with your 'charge' were you not?"  
  
Luna drew a silent breath, hoping to deter him from that subject as quickly as possible. he was already aware that Luna took her duties seriously, so much so that leaving Usagi for longer that a few moments was something she was loathe to do.  
  
Attempting to mask her distress, Luna turned a glare of her own at Snape.   
  
"She insisted I go out for a while... I think she wanted to be alone."  
  
But Snape picked up immediately and the little cat was faintly horrified to see a smirk of grisly satisfaction cross his features.  
  
"Your delightful company prove too much for her then?" he pressed. He looked almost gleeful.  
The cat bristled at the remark, but chose to let the it slide - one for one. Severus had no idea how close to the truth he was. And if she gave him a reply, then he would know.  
  
"I like the boy," she said instead, "Potter..?"  
  
The sallow face twisted, all semblance of elegance dissolving as he spat, "The only likable thing about Harry Potter is his tendency to break his bones on the Quidditch field."  
  
His eyes were like obsidian, hard, glazed over in cold black ice. Luna could very well believe that he was speaking about a mortal enemy, rather than a mere student.  
  
"Stay away from him, cat," he continued, "He has a habit of poking his nose where it doesn't belong. The last thing we need is for him to get wind of your precious princess."  
  
Luna ignored him, knowing it would possible anger him further, but not caring.   
  
"As I was saying... I'm lost. And I imagine you could tell me where to go."  
  
Snape continued to look bothered, though it seemed to Luna that it was more that they had broached the subject of the boy called Harry Potter, than her previous interruption of his class. It made her wonder; it made her curious. She was not curious often. Indeed Luna thought of it as prying.   
  
She waited patiently as Snape gave her directions, all the while her mind half wondering about Harry Potter....  
  
It was probably that reason that had caused her to see the green eyed youth follow her as quickly as he did. Luckily, Dumbledore had provided an excellent escape for her.  
  
Until she discovered someone had taken Harry's place...  
  
She had to rely on her own skills to lose her pursuer. It turned out it did not take much doing on her part, the pale youth was not nearly as adept at following as Harry had been. Perhaps he had not as much practice, she did not truly know. Nor did she overly care much. She lost him without too much effort. It allowed her to take a breather and a sigh in relief... Until she arrived in her charge's room.  
  
Only to discover it empty...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco cursed softly to himself, his eyes searching out the dim corridor with something akin to anger. He had never been one for patience, or hide and seek. But it seemed that was what he was being forced to play.  
  
He was not overly fond of cats either.  
  
So he had no desire to play hide and seek with a cat.  
  
Though, in order to play, the cat would have wanted to be found eventually. Apparently, she did not have that wish. Draco had lost her long before, and he honestly had no idea where she could have gone. It was alarmingly easy to lose sight of the dark shadow, slipping and sidling along the corridors. And when she melded into the black so well, Draco could find no fault in himself for losing her.   
  
It was her fault. Or Potter's....  
  
Yes, Draco decided eventually; it was Potters fault.   
  
He began to draw up mental punishments he could deliver to the Seeker. With no small amount of internal glee besides. Slytherin shared Potions with Griffindors a few days away, that would give him apt time to plan his revenge. If it was one thing he excelled at, then it was vengeance. Particularly on Harry Potter. Practice made perfect after all, and Draco had plenty of practice over the past six years.   
  
Though it was not quite perfect as of yet.  
  
He frowned, lips pressed as his eyes searched once more for the elusive feline, but it was obvious that she had long since disappeared. He had little hope of finding her in the vastness that was Hogwarts...  
  
He should just give up an go back-  
  
He stopped as his eyes caught a sudden dark movement as he passed an adjacent hallway, dimly lit by high windows. Drawing back he discovered it was not the missing cat though...  
  
It was a cloaked figure in a cover of dark velvet that shimmered in the light... who seemed to be rather stuck. Draco tilted his head, regarding it, his interested perked. Then he moved into the hallway to get a better look.   
  
The dark form was pulling ineffectually at something that seemed to be snagged in that statue of a gargoyle that leaned against the far wall. The gargoyle seemed to be winning. Curious, and having nothing better to do since he had lost the black cat, Draco strode closer.  
  
On closer inspection, the figure, Draco decided, was definitely feminine. Long fingered slender hands, small and delicate, yanked at the cloak. She was obviously too weak to pull it free, and apparently, not very bright. Gargoyles could be 'persuaded' to move with nothing more that the revelation of a wand. Perhaps she had merely forgotten hers. That subsequently suggested absentmindedness to him.   
  
And she was not the most alert either. She was still unaware to his presence. Draco hated being ignored - for what ever reason. Stepping more deliberately made no difference; she was too engrossed in her task to take any notice. Heaving an inward sigh in exasperation, he decided to call instead.   
  
"Hey, you... Girl... What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She stopped struggling for a moment as she flung her head back to fix him with a wide eyed look in something akin to alarm. The hood fell back as she did so, and Draco stared.  
  
He was not one to base opinion on appearances - however people might think so - not usually, though there had been some exceptions to the rule. But he could not help but stare at the girl still tugging at the captured cloak somewhat absentmindedly.   
  
Long fair hair, similar to his own in terms of color flowed well past her shoulders and disappeared into the confines of her cloak, it was iridescent in the pale sunlight, gleaming like finely spun gold. Her complexion was dark ivory, perfect, lips the color of a rose petal. They looked just as soft. When she had looked at him in alarm, her sapphire eyes had flashed, clearer than gemstones, catching the rays of illumination in the hall around them.  
  
Her unnatural beauty was evident, even to him. The first thought that entered Draco's mind was ' exquisite' the second was ' Veela'. This was closely followed by 'beware'.  
  
"I'm-" Another tug. "Stuck... This... this thing moved!"  
  
She gestured vaguely to the large gargoyle that, for all intense purposes seemed to be sitting on the edges of her cloak and was looking vaguely satisfied. She was obviously expecting him not to believe her, for some reason. He shook his head in reprehension and fixed her with a mildly castigating look. She stilled at the rebuke, blinking dazedly at the chill in his eyes.   
  
She made no mention of a wand, so he did not press her. Instead he withdrew his own and pointed it idly that the stone in warning - whereupon the cloak was miraculously released.  
  
She blinked in surprise, emitting a soft "Oh!", as she stumbled back, reeling a little as she endeavored to maintain to keep her balance.   
  
Draco stared as she dew herself up, tilting her head proudly. The effect was lost when she wobbled again, and had to lean against the wall to prevent herself from tripping.  
  
"I was... exploring," she murmured eventually, straightening the dark cloak.  
  
There was a mild snort from the youth and his gaze of silvered ice trailed over her figure somewhat derisively. Giving his head a slight shake, he met her gaze.  
  
"You were lost," he scoffed lightly.   
  
The glittering eyes flashed with fire as her gaze turned into sheepish indignation.  
  
"I was not! I was... Well... You can't be lost if you don't know where you're going," she finished rather lamely.   
  
An immaculate eyebrow rose at that. Draco stifled a snicker at her expression. She was not even a worthy opponent in a battle of wits... And if he was honest with himself, he really did not have any desire to battle with her - even with words. He did not know her, and even through her apparent anger, he could sense an air of hopelessness, of pain, and of sorrow.   
  
Sometimes, they were things he could understand well.   
  
But unable to help himself, he shot back a harsh retort. Old habits die hard.  
  
"This school is too big for 'exploring'. Or did you want to wander about until someone found you tomorrow... Or next week?"  
  
She looked taken aback at that. Obviously she did not. It looked also as though she had not even considered that consequence. Deeper still, Draco could almost see the sorrow heightening, the pain in her eyes seemed to redouble. It caught him by genuine surprise. His breath caught at it's intensity.   
  
"No- I-"  
  
"Then it's better you have a guide. Isn't it?"  
  
The words were out before he could stop them. Draco mentally cursed himself for running his mouth off, yet again. He could see doubt form on her expression, along with grudging acquiesce.   
  
"I guess," she said softly.  
  
A mild snort was his only reply. Shaking his head in further annoyance, Draco turned to leave, steeling himself to turn away from the sight of the isolated figure, clutching the folds of her cloak in the hallway, twisting the cloth in her hands in agitation.   
  
It was familiar to him.  
  
"So... um..."  
  
He halted, knowing what was coming next. Half aggravated that he had pushed her in that direction, half annoyed that she had picked up on it at all - if she was supposed to be as foolish as he had first made her out to be. He was also partially offended that she would dare ask 'him'... But there was also the tiny part of him that whispered that he would not mind in the least...  
  
"What?"  
  
Silence. He did not turn, though he did not walk away. He could imagine her hands wringing further torture into the velvet as she plucked up whatever courage she could find amid her growing despair.   
  
"Would you?"  
  
Her voice was so soft, it's hesitance spoke volumes to him. He knew the sapphire eyes were pleading gently, holding that elusive glimmer of hope. Hope an insubstantial thing, flickering like a lone candle in the wind. It was so easy to quench...  
  
"What?"  
  
The flame flickered uncertainly. The doubt was intensifying, he knew. It would be so easy for him. He had done it before.  
  
But she persevered, nonetheless.  
  
"Be my guide?"  
  
He enjoyed quenching such hope. It gave him a sense of power. It made him feel as though he had control. Feeling the familiar thirst rise in him, he turned to fix her with a cool look.  
He had been right, the cloak was further wrinkled by her frustrations.  
  
He had never been anyone's guide...  
  
Draco met her eyes, forcing himself to meet them. There was an instant when he savored the darkness in them, and he plunged onward mercilessly, walking and talking as he drew nearer.   
  
".... You expect me to give up my spare time - my invaluable spare time - to show some simpleminded girl who obviously can't find her way round a broom closet, the layout of this abnormally large castle. A task which could take days to complete in its entirety..."  
  
The flame died. She wilted. Then she drew back, her eyes darting in alarm, looking for an escape. Her face was screwed up in a prolonged wince, and she turned her head away, but not before Draco could see how much he had hurt her. Her arms moved and she hugged them tight around her chest, She looked as though she would cry, or scream or crumple into nothing at that moment.   
She had never really expected him to say yes, it seemed. But she had hoped anyway.  
  
He had never been asked to be anyone's guide...  
  
Was it tears he could see shimmering in those sapphire depths, or just a trick of the light?  
  
He did not know. Perhaps it was the concept of those tears - real or not - that spurred him on. Perhaps it was the sudden way she seemed to slump, his words had never before effected someone in such a manner... And he had not even insulted her; not really.  
  
Perhaps it was a combination of those things that caused the brief sense of satisfaction to flee in shame...  
  
It was probably her eyes.  
  
Feigning nonchalance in his growing worry, he shrugged.  
  
"Why not."  
  
She stilled once more, Draco did not move beyond the shrug, but he watched her intently. He could see the flicker of doubt rise in her eyes, he saw the brief surge of hope in how her face cleared, before frowning again. The two emotions, hope and despair warred with each other even as she faced him again.  
  
"Really?" her voice trembled, but held. It was low, and he had to strain to hear it. "You will?"  
  
Unable to meet the sheer longing in her eyes, Draco turned away. He found it easier to speak when not faced with the tumult of emotions they held.  
  
Her sudden hope at his words - his compliance - was ridiculous.   
  
"You look miserable enough at it is. I didn't want to add to it, that's all. You'll scare people if you wander about with a face like that."  
  
He heard her trembling sigh, and a quick glance showed the quiet joy shining in her eyes. She smiled and her face softened. It was almost tender, the way she looked at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
Sheer gratitude.  
  
Draco looked away.  
  
"Whatever," he snapped.   
  
He gritted his teeth, then went on.  
  
"Look. Astronomy tower, tonight, midnight. There's no class, so it's safe enough."  
  
She nodded, though she looked as though she was wondering why anyone would have classes there in the middle of the night. It made him wonder as well.   
  
There was silence between them after that. Draco was tempted to leave her, to take back his offer. But every time he stole a glance at her, the same sense of gratefulness stopped him before he could.  
  
It was ridiculous, he decided. To be thwarted by such a trivial thing.   
  
It was her who broke the stillness eventually. Her voice sounded faintly regretful, it caused him to throw her a look once more.  
  
She did look sorry.  
  
"I... um... I have to go..." Her eyes darted beyond him. "My... um... cat is here..."  
  
He felt his eyebrows lift in skepticism. It colored his voice as he said, "Your... cat...."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Right," he said, "I see."  
  
He did not.  
  
It was then that a small black form moved past him and sure enough, a little black cat padded up to the pale girl. There was a familiar crescent moon on the cat's forehead.  
  
Draco did a double take and regarded the little black cat in mild disbelief. He raised his blinking gaze to the strange girl who was giving him a odd look in return as she watched him.   
  
The silver eyes moved from her to the cat, then back again.   
  
Finally...  
  
"So she's yours then?"  
  
She looked surprised. She stooped low and gathered to animal into her arms. The cat seemed to be throwing his a dark look. The girl did not notice, and Draco ignored it.  
  
"You know her?" she asked softly.  
  
Another shrug. The cat's look intensified leaving Draco bewildered at it.   
  
"I've seen her about. Yeah."  
  
The feline 'Meowed' loudly, drawing the girls attention to her at last. She exchanged an obscure look with the cat, and then sighed. She looked at Draco.   
  
"Well... I guess I'll see you later."  
  
The cat - he noted - looked faintly alarmed.   
  
Another intangible quirk of his lips. He had to catch the sudden laughter that bubbled up at the fierce glare the little cat was giving him.  
  
Served her right... Little minx.   
  
He nodded and gave a mocking bow to the small companion cradled in the girls arms at their departure.  
  
"Of course."  
  
It was after that, he cursed his decision once again. He did not ever know what house she belonged to. For all he was aware of, she could very well be Gryffindor... Born of Muggle blood and a poor magic user. It could be a disgrace to be seen with her.  
  
But it would be night, and there would be none around to see.  
  
And he could not shake the strange feeling her joy had aroused in him. He had rarely see strangers so happy at a simple agreement from someone they did not know. Even more infrequent was happiness from someone he 'did' know... She had been happy - because he had agreed to be her guide.  
  
He had made her happy.  
  
It made him feel powerful, so like when he used cruelty to get a reaction - an emotion. The sight imparted on Draco, a sense of dominion. It gave him a hold.   
  
But it was different too...  
  
He found he liked it. He found himself desiring more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was pain in his head such as he had never felt it before, in the splinters of time that made up his awareness. It ran like branded lightening through his scar; Voldemort- but worse. Between the pain he was wracked by nightmares more real than life, more violent, more horrible. Better the pain than the nightmares. He cried out; shrieked, sweated, burned, then sank back into the ocean of pain.  
  
All he could smell was red iron. Red behind his eyes. Blind-red.  
  
There was shouting and crashing. His fingers caught a thick stickiness, skinned like boiled milk, and brought it to his nose.  
  
Blood.  
  
He lay in a puddle of congealed blood.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck rose, as though someone stood looking down at him. Eyes, slitted like a cat burned through the darkness. Laughing. Chilly fingers touched his throat. Gathering the dregs of his strength, he screamed out his agony and his terror.  
A long time later he bobbed to the surface again, sensing movement in his dorm.   
  
Shrieking, sweating, burning. Lips aflame, gullet searing. Choking, retching, gasping. Darkness darker than dark.  
  
Harry awoke shivering.  
  
The cold darkness of night seeped in through window and he turned on his stomach, trying to open his eyes fully and failing. It was humid in the room, and he could feel the thick blankets of the bed twirled about his ankles, where he had probably kicked them off during the night.  
  
He had tried to ignore them as best as he could. Since they were not the usual affair for him when it came to strange dreams. He had not been sleeping well because of them.  
  
More than likely it was just anxiety, he told himself. Trying to cope with all the schoolwork and being captain of the Gryffindor team was a responsibility in itself. Or a thousand other excuses that he ran over in his head when he was awake. It was so much easier to forget them, to cast their effects aside when it was light. Nightmares like his, seemed out of place in the waking hours.   
  
On another bed across the room, a figure sighed, turning on the bed before settling back down to sleep. Harry sat up, brushing the hair back from his face with an unsteady hand, and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. Pushing himself up against the headboard, he glanced at the restless sleeper across the room.  
  
It would take nothing short of a Howler to wake Ron at night, he knew. He wondered if he had actually screamed aloud, or had it all merely been in his mind. It seemed probable that he had not. No one stirred around him. For some reason this disconcerted Harry.  
  
It would have felt right had he shouted his agony into the night air. The dreams were so real to him. He could reach out and touch their tangibility.   
  
He hated them.  
  
He also found it difficult to sleep after them. Such was the last one's intensity that Harry had no doubt he would not find sleep again that night. Reigning in a sigh, he slipped out of the bed, discarding his pajamas and donning his clothes as he went.   
  
Fresh air was the best thing he could hope for. Perhaps it would help clear his thoughts though he doubted it. He caught his invisibility cloak in his hands, rolling it up neatly.  
  
He would wear it if needed.   
  
He left the Marauders map behind him. Harry did not think it would be necessary.  
  
The common room was empty, of course, and Harry had no trouble slipping out silently. The Fat Lady was also absent in her portrait and he idly hoped she would be back before dawn.  
  
She usually was. Though he sometimes wondered where she wandered off to...  
  
He was so busy eyeing the empty portrait that when his legs tangled on the soft object behind him, he fell heavily, stifling the cry as he went.  
  
There was a similar soft 'yowl' that accompanied his exclamation.  
  
He picked himself up carefully, searching for the source of the cry and cursing his lack of vigilance. It was foolish of him.  
  
The slender form made his heart stop. Small, feline, with bright eyes...  
  
Harry winced.   
  
Mrs. Norris.  
  
But the dark form did not scatter or call for her owner. Instead she moved into the moonlight, giving Harry a closer look.  
  
A crescent moon winked in the faint luminescence.  
  
He stared, disbelieving for an instant.  
  
"You..." he whispered, staring at the cat, who stared right back.   
She seemed to draw herself up, and her eyes never wavered. She blinked and turned, deliberately, then watched him from over her shoulder before setting off in the opposite direction. Her steps were slow, and she continued to watch him.  
  
It was an invitation if Harry had ever seen one.  
  
He could hardly refuse. He had spent an afternoon wondering about her. What she was, and who she belonged to - if anyone. His curiosity was perked, and though Hermione often cautioned him against it, he nearly always followed when it was roused. He nodded and the cat turned to look straight ahead, lengthening her pace, knowing he would follow. And he did, dreams forgotten. But it was only because she was obviously traveling at a pace he could maintain, and staying within sight.  
  
She led Harry onwards, moving ahead with an uncanny sense surety, with the arrogance of a cat. Slipping along corridors, past stairwells and passages as though she knew the castle by heart. She even stopped occasionally to allow him to catch up.   
  
Then they were outside in the cold night air, the gentle breezes that stung with the ice of upcoming Winter.   
Chimneys, walls, eaves.... Harry and his companion ducked and wove among them all. Her footfalls silent and her eyes peered into the darkness and shadows of the moonlight.  
Another bright night. The moon would be full in a few days at most.  
Padding as silent as she, he followed her.  
She brought him to the edge of the roof, and he looked down on a stony sea of walls and towers. The bright moonlight turned it all into a maze of light and darkness, but the darkness Harry knew well. He knew it was not impenetrable, it was, rather, merely obscure. He recognized each tower and stairwell, and knew where each one led.   
  
He had also figured out where she was leading him. It had not taken him too long, though she took him in the most roundabout route imaginable. Bypassing all the shortcuts he was aware of.  
  
Perhaps she did not know that school as well as he had thought... But then, they had not encountered one souls on their travels. Not even an errant ghost.  
  
So perhaps she did.  
  
A sudden shriek disturbed the silence of the night and Harry started in alarm. The noise was followed by a strange hissing. He froze, saw the cat do the same, the taunt pose marking tension. Their eyes lifted into the night sky, searching.  
Then over their head, it sailed like a phantom, flitting across the twilight, gliding on silent wings. It dipped once, drawing near him in silent acknowledgment, before rising again into the night sky.  
  
Harry relaxed, as he did so, the black cat followed his example.   
  
An Owl. Just an owl...  
  
Then he frowned as he watched the ghostlike bird fading into the high turrets that towered over them both. The band on it's leg holding it's message... He knew that that color from somewhere. He also noted that it disappeared into the area that held Professor Dumbledore's living quarters...  
  
A movement ahead startled him out of his thoughts, and Harry was forced to move once more in order to keep up with the silent shadow that padded along ahead.  
  
He followed, though he no longer needed to. He could not help but wonder why the feline was leading him to the Astronomy Tower in the dead of night....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Venenum Angeli  
  
  
  
Luna is leading Harry to the Astronomy Tower for a purpose... Usagi is also heading there, but for an entirely different reason...  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - (Latin) Never tickle a sleeping dragon. (This is the Hogwarts motto... I couldn't resist it as a title... ^__^;; )  
  
Opening piece - William Shakespeare's 'King Lear, Act 2, scene IV' Yeah, I'm a Shakespeare fan... I can't help it. I studied a lot of his stuff in school, though Hamlet remains my all time favorite.  
  
  
  
Again, I must say I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter... I was off at the time, and I have no time with which to rewrite it. *Bows*  
  
I'm kinda busy at the moment... But I'm already working on the next part. ^_^  
  
*Sigh* Also... Inspiration for this comes from TLOTR soundtrack... *Sighs again* Loved the book... love the film... adore the music. Lol!  
  
Can't help it.  
  
On a more somber note... I'm getting more worried about the quality of my writing in this fic... I'm not sure if it's worth continuing or not. For what it's worth, I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Review, or not... as you will.  
  
*Huggles and Chocolate frogs*  
  
Orin. 


End file.
